


Tied

by Greystone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sherlock, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greystone/pseuds/Greystone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson sighed, suddenly realizing that the high-maintenance and manipulative nature of his partner, which he had always chalked up to a touch of madness, was actually just a taste of the man’s Omega nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied

Sherlock seemed rather more agitated than normal as he emerged from the kitchen, choking black smoke trailing behind him, a chemical addition to his typical dramatic entrance. Watson’s eyes crinkled and then watered, irritated by the acrid smoke. A distinct feverish light burned in the detective’s eyes, Watson noted with some concern. No doubt, a bender was coming; Sherlock was unraveling around the edges. 

“Anything important?” Watson intoned, appearing barely disturbed as he read the newspaper. 

“I am not at liberty to disclose,” Sherlock replied crisply, turning on his heel and diving back into the fumes. 

Watson gritted his teeth and sighed, settling back into his chair. Once again, his partner made a dramatic appearance and flopped down onto the couch. Long minutes passed, and Sherlock continued to study the ceiling with intense ferocity. 

“Have you seen these new clubs for Omegas?” Watson asked chattily, trying to break the silence. “They seem like such a good, humane, thing to do in this day and age.” 

Sherlock snorted, “You mean those legal whorehouses for Omegas?” The words were terse and unexpected. 

“You don’t strike me as someone who would despise a person for their biology, for being an Omega,” Watson replied, curiosity warring with annoyance. 

Seemingly bored, Sherlock got up and strode out the door without another word. 

Curls of smoke still lingered in the air. Typically, Watson ignored it, but, curiously enough, he had caught a whiff of Heat scent. It was the just a faint whisper, but in a house occupied by two Alphas with no Omega partners, it was simply unusual. 

Cautiously, Watson entered the kitchen, sniffing carefully as he waved the remaining smoke fumes away. The scent emanated from the area affected by the blast of the failed experiment. Tubes were cracked and leaking. He was almost certain that one of them had held Omega secretions. The others smelled rather strongly of Alpha – his own scent and the more neutral scent of Sherlock. Very odd, he mused. Perhaps Sherlock was interested in seeking out an Omega after all. Lord knows that Watson couldn’t afford to support an Omega. They tended not to work and demanded fine things. Nope, Watson could only afford the Omega “whores” Sherlock had derided. And he just would not do that – the thought literally made him ill. 

Sherlock did not return that evening. Watson settled back into his easy chair and waited. Sure enough, a quarter after 2am, the door creaked open and a familiar figure glided in. 

“Sherlock,” Watson murmured, nearly asleep. “ **Come here**.” 

Watson’s Alpha voice cut through the air. He hadn’t meant to use it, but his sleep addled brain was responding to the heat scent of an Omega. A whine cut through the air, sending shivers down Watson’s spine. Reluctantly, Sherlock stepped closer, moving as if in pain. Moonlight finally illuminated his flushed face.  


“Watson, untie your command,” Sherlock hissed.  


“My command is untied,” Watson replied, consciousness finally gripping his brain.  


“Sherlock! Have you been synthesizing artificial Omega hormones?!” Watson snapped, standing up. His nose flared as more heat smell reached it. Sherlock’s face flushed an even deeper red, and his footing seemed unsteady.  


“Watson, have you learned nothing at all?” Sherlock replied, practically whimpering. “I couldn’t be bothered by my Omega nature, but my suppressants have lost their potency. I am going to be consumed very shortly with the need to be fucked.” The last word came out harsh and chipped. It was the same tone Sherlock had used to describe the Omega “whores.” Impulsively, Watson skirted around Sherlock and locked the door to the house.  


“I won’t let you become a whore,” Watson stated firmly. “I won’t even touch you, if you like. Four days or so from now you will be back to your petulant, snarky, brilliant self.”  


“You are going to have to tie me with your voice to keep me in this house,” Sherlock ground out between clenched teeth. 

His words stirred a sudden longing in Watson. He resisted the urge to tie Sherlock to himself, rather than the house, so the Omega, yes, the beautiful Omega, could not leave his side…At least until the heat was broken. Unless they bonded in that time, his words would no longer tie Sherlock until his next heat made his will pliable again.  


“You aren’t surprised by all this,” Sherlock spoke in a clearer voice, interrupting Watson’s musings. 

The man smiled, then chuckled, and finally laughed, leaning again the sofa for support. 

“Oh Sherlock,” he finally gasped, “this beats finding you in the gutter wasted, high on drugs. This is preferable to me. At least you are **safe**.” 

The last word came out strongly Alpha; Watson’s Alpha nature was pleased to see the smaller man suddenly slump a little, tension draining out of his body. 

“ **Sherlock Holmes, this house is safe and you have no desire to leave it until your heat is over** ,” Watson commanded. 

The words practically hung in the air, tying Sherlock to his will. 

Unsurprisingly, the beautiful creature sunk down to his knees in the traditional pose of submission. He lay his head carefully on Watson’s sock-covered feet, then, to all appearances, fell promptly asleep. His body was storing up reserves for the next four days in which an Omega ate practically nothing, unless fed by their Alpha. 

Carefully, Watson moved his feet and, per his earlier promise, did not touch Sherlock. He threw a blanket over the dark-haired man then crept stealthily from the room. 

Safely locked in the bathroom, Watson pulled out his heavy cock with a sigh of relief. It took but minutes to jerk off, imagining his prick spearing the tight hole of some nameless Omega with curly brown hair and…Okay, maybe it was Sherlock he imagined, but only at the end, he told himself. 

The beginnings of a knot swelled at the base of his cock. “Bloody hell,” Watson cursed, clenching his hand around the knot, trying to keep it down. It was expanded a bit now; the tell-tale bulge would last for up to two hours. Sherlock, as observant as he was, even in heat, would surely notice. 

Straightening his clothes, Watson emerged feeling somewhat more composed. 

Sherlock, on the other hand, had not stayed put. Even in heat, he was damnably unbiddable. Currently, he was half-naked, his shirt discarded, so that he could rub his scent all over Watson’s favorite easy chair. 

“I liked that chair,” Watson spoke in resignation. 

“You still like it,” Sherlock purred from across the room, “And it smells so good, like you,” Sherlock continued, rubbing his face cat-like against the arm of the chair. 

Watson couldn’t help but feel pleased by the comment. He rather thought he smelled good, too, and by now the Omega should be ready for…no. No! Watson shook those thoughts, suddenly weary. 

“Can I get you to drink some tea and eat some sweets?” he asked the (still!) squirming man. 

Sherlock’s head shot up. “Yes! But only if you feed me…” he replied sultrily, oozing off the chair and approaching Watson, a predatory gleam in his eyes. 

“No, Sherlock, you aren’t at that point yet,” Watson objected, carefully backing away. 

“I will starve if you don’t feed me,” Sherlock whined, trying a new tact, “Look how thin I am already…” 

Watson sighed, suddenly realizing that the high-maintenance and manipulative nature of his partner, which he had always chalked up to a touch of madness, was actually just a taste of the man’s Omega nature. 

“When my tea is done, we will figure out a compromise,” Watson bargained. He absolutely refused to tie Sherlock with his words over something so small. 

As if he read Watson’s mind, Sherlock spoke, “Then just tie me and make me eat.” 

The challenging, teasing, words went straight to Watson’s groin. The persistent knot swelled just the tiniest bit. He yearned to exercise his Alpha nature over the other man. It would be so satisfying to have Sherlock at his beck and call; at his will and whim. 

“Absolutely not,” Watson replied crisply, striding into the kitchen. The other man followed, kneeling on the floor seductively, watching Watson with hungry eyes. 

“Drink your tea faster,” Sherlock whined 20 minutes later, edging closer and closer. 

“Fine, fine, I’m done,” Watson replied, eyeing his ½ full cuppa with sadness. Oh the sacrifices I’ve made, he thought to himself. 

“I want to lick chocolate off your body,” Sherlock demanded in a sultry voice. 

The reply was quick and swift, “No, absolutely not. Can’t you eat them off a plate?” Watson enquired hopefully. 

The derisive look he received answered all. “Okay, so I feed them to you.” 

Promptly, Sherlock closed the gap between their bodies, pressing his chest against Watson’s thigh. It was the first contact they had had since Sherlock appeared in the house, and it sent electric shivers coursing across Watson's skin. 

By now there was no doubt, also, that Sherlock had spied the extra-large bulge in his pants where the knot lay. 

“Feed me,” Sherlock whimpered, similarly affected by their contact. The way he was shifting restlessly on his knees no doubt meant that he was starting to leak lubrication. 

Hand trembling, Watson broke off a piece of chocolate and carefully reaching toward Sherlock. Arching up, the man captured his two fingers and the sweet in his mouth, bliss and satisfaction written on his face. 

“Not like that,” Watson scolded, pulling his fingers away. Damnable Sherlock knew exactly what that did to the Alpha. The pressure against the confines of his trousers was nearly painful. 

The dark haired man nearly vibrated with satisfaction, licking his lips seductively. “Again?” the Omega enquired. With resignation, Watson continued feeding him chocolate, avoiding the clever tongue as much as possible. 

Somewhat satiated, Sherlock practically purred. “I can smell your knot,” he murmured. 

“Good lord,” Watson groaned, standing up. 

“Are you going to stretch my sweet hole and fill it with your seed?” Sherlock continued, his pale hands suddenly moving to remove his pants and boxers, a veritable storm of pheromones releasing as he stripped naked in the kitchen. 

“Fuck, Sherlock,” Watson groaned, knuckling his groin uselessly, “You win, but I insist we do this in bed, like normal human beings.” 

Sherlock seemed amenable to the suggestion. He refused to walk, however; he crawled, already presenting to the Alpha. Watson strode ahead, shedding his own clothes on the floor, nearly shaking with need. 

“Now, fuck me properly,” Sherlock hissed, arranging himself on the bed. 

“I will, but I would really like to kiss you properly,” Watson argued, lying on the bed next to the agitated Omega. The brunette sighed, humoring John. 

Reverently John ran his hands through the messy curls. He traced the full lips and the pale throat of the Omega. 

“You are so beautiful,” he breathed. 

It was bliss to finally kiss Sherlock. Sweet sensations trickled down John’s spine as he explored the pliant mouth. The Omega whined, moving closer to grind up against Watson’s erection. 

Pausing to gently nip Sherlock’s bottom lip, Watson chided, “The more you do that, the bigger my knot will be before I get inside you.” The man only ground against him harder. 

Watson reached around and started tracing the bumps of the supple spine, working his way towards the Omega’s glistening hole. Patiently, he cupped a round buttock, enjoying the smooth muscle of it. 

“Let me know if I hurt you,” he murmured, finally tracing the slippery rim. The tip of his finger breached rather easily. Sherlock mewled at the unfamiliar sensations, whether in pain or pleasure, Watson couldn’t tell. He removed his finger, much to the obvious displeasure of the writhing Omega. 

“I want you to stretch my wide and tie me with your words and your knot,” Sherlock panted. 

“I refuse to hurt you,” Watson replied. 

“I am a virgin, of course this will hurt, but I trust my Alpha to take care of me…” Sherlock turned away from Watson and knelt, presenting to his Alpha. Fluid glistened as it ran down his thighs. 

“I will make it feel as pleasurable as I can,” John choked out. He fingered his knot, feeling its weight and girth. Sherlock’s hole was going to have to damn well swallow a fist. 

Currently, the dark-haired man was wound up and his muscles trembling. That just wouldn’t do. 

John rummaged in the bedside table for lube. He knelt behind Sherlock, a tight rein on his control as he draped his weight over the other man, soothing him. His heavy erection slotted between the slick buttocks, just sitting there, getting Sherlock used to the sensation. Watson ground against the warm body, the roundness of his knot just resting against the wet entrance. The tip of his cock was sandwiched between Sherlock’s back and John’s stomach, providing delicious heat. 

Re-focusing, John unsnapped the top of the lube and squeezed out a generous portion. Reaching between the Omega’s legs, he gripped the other’s hard erection. A startled cry rang out, bringing a smile to John’s face. He continued to palm it, feeling the small size of the balls. Drawn up, as they were, they were nearly nonexistent. They made Watson feel inexplicably protective and possessive. 

Gripping the head, slick with lube and pre-come, he stroked a few times, wringing out more mewls. Finally, he whispered in the men’s ear, “ **Come for me**.” The resonance of the Alpha’s command tipped Sherlock over the edge, and he arched his back in pleasure, wordlessly spilling onto the bed. 

Watson ground against the Omega’s ass, reveling in the sudden gush of fluid. Eventually, the moment passed, and Sherlock collapsed bonelessly under Watson. 

With a smirk, Watson shifted and worked his way so that he was level with Sherlock’s gorgeous ass. Omegas were known for having the ability to orgasm more than once, and Watson was determined to show Sherlock it was possible. 

His thumb traced the twitching rim, just barely pressing on it. He did it again and again until Sherlock began to respond, seemingly torn between grinding his newly awaked erection against the bed and grinding his ass against the Alpha. 

John licked the little pucker, grinning as it tensed at the unfamiliar feeling. Deliberately, he traced the entire length of Sherlock’s pale cleft with his tongue. 

Omegas were virtually hairless and, prior to a heat, their body naturally cleanses itself. Instinct drives the Omega to wash and scrub, which also helps stimulate the glands under their skin to begin producing hormones and air-borne pheromones. 

The Alpha had no qualms about sucking on the twitching hole, drawing sighs and then sobs of pleasure from the other man. Gently, he pushed a finger inside, all the while ruthlessly trying to work the tip of his tongue inside. As tight as Sherlock was, it wasn’t humanly possible, but after a thorough fucking it would be flared open. 

Deftly, he worked in another finger and twisted them, hooking them upwards, just so. Watson milked the sensitive prostate gland, causing the Omega to squeal. Sherlock came again, the fluid practically forcing itself out of him. Satisfied that he had pleasured the Omega, Watson finally began stretching the virgin pucker in earnest. A third finger worked its way in. The Omega whined at the burn, but did not complain. 

“You are doing so well,” Watson commented fondly. 

His free hand roamed, massaging the corded muscles in the pale thighs. The fourth finger eased into the sucking hole with the help of a little extra lube, cooling the burn. 

Aching to mount, Watson removed his fingers. Wordlessly, he pushed the head of his dick in before Sherlock had a chance to tense up again. Incremental thrusts pushed him in all the way up to his partially engorged knot. Even after all the stretching, the knot was still easily the size of a plum and Sherlock’s ass not going to be ready for that. 

“Do you want me to tie you with words for this part?” he asked the trembling man. 

In a moment of clarity, Sherlock turned his head. “Don’t you dare tie me with words until you tie me with your knot,” Sherlock demanded. 

“Let me know if we have to stop,” John replied, experimentally pushing the girth of his knot against the tightness of Sherlock’s little pucker. It was like squeezing a lemon down a straw. Watson started to sweat in pleasure and effort. Sherlock’s hole barely gave at all, and Watson would not force the knot in. 

“Stretch me more,” Sherlock suggested, voice tight with pain. 

John lubed up only his pinky finger and slipped it in beside his cock. Then his index finger. His index finger from his other hand joined. Patiently, he tugged just a little, feeling the muscles twitch. Finally, Sherlock’s body responded, loosening until Watson could feel some slack around his cock. 

Without any warning, he pushed his knot in, simultaneously removing his fingers. It was stuck for a moment at the widest part, and then sucked in with an audible squelch. Below him, Sherlock writhed in a mixture of pleasure and agony. Watson pinned his squirming body, grinding his knot against Sherlock’s prostate. 

Sex was a frantic grinding until Watson felt the tide of pleasure rising in his spine. His knot swelled to its true size at last, drawing more sounds from the Omega. When it was nearly the size of a peach, the semen began gushing out. It filled the Omega’s sensitive passageway with hot fluid, causing the walls to contract and milk the knot even more. 

Watson rode the crest of his orgasm for a long minute, his Alpha nature gratified by the submissiveness of the pale Omega. 

“ **With this knot I tie you** ,” he whispered the mating words, barely daring to hope for a reply. 

“I tie my life to you,” Sherlock replied, almost unintelligibly. 

Yes, well and truly tied.


End file.
